


Lilith

by Itwontcostmuch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Origin Story, Poetry, Revenge, i guess, men are trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itwontcostmuch/pseuds/Itwontcostmuch
Summary: Her origins, her fall, her revenge.She consumes as much as she gives andI suppose that women always havehad our roots in destructionA simple refusal to buckle, to be less thanA product of filth and sedimentthat dared to ask for more





	Lilith

Lilith

I can feel her now  
All smoke and fire and brimstone  
A siren signalling the end times  
Or was it the beginning 

She consumes as much as she gives and   
I suppose that women always have   
had our roots in destruction   
A simple refusal to buckle, to be less than  
A product of filth and sediment  
that dared to ask for more

More than an existence condemned   
to birthing already decaying nightmares  
It hardly seems fair - considering the sins  
of the men that put her there

Was it self destruction or self preservation  
Unable to compel her obedience   
they raced to claim omnipotence  
Forced her to watch her children  
perish daily and for what

Denied peace because she wouldn’t suffer  
for the broken promises of men  
Knowing it would be her death   
to reject them 

And yet here she stands  
Pitch clinging to her  
A malodorous sweet perfume  
A final saccharine temptation   
the perfect lure  
dragging the wailing corpses   
down

There is solace for the beaten,   
the broken, the downright defeated  
Found in the mother of demons  
A dedicated corner of the pits   
an Eden reserved  
for all those cast out   
for having the audacity to want  
To be equal


End file.
